I Love You
by TheNyanTree
Summary: 'Like the rose petals draped over her bloodwashed body, she fell like one.' Laito's perspective of the balcony scene on Episode 8. Onesided Laito x Cordelia


**I Love You**

* * *

His nose tracked down her blood's scent as he looked for her. The smell was bitterly nostalgic, reminding him her sleek neck littered with punctures he created. His fangs ached, but she was interested in another man.

His eyes and lips did not reflect any pain as he stepped to her. She stood at the balcony, her body supported against the railings and her chin pointing at the crimson moon, the same color as her belly drenched with her own blood. The scent hung in the air strongly. It was agonizing. But he didn't mind, in fact, agony made him feel alive. A kind of agony that only she was able to do.

Her neck turned to him. A red line connected her lips and chin. She graced her ivory face a smile as she saw him. He restrained from licking the blood off her face.

"Have you driven Ayato away from me?"

Her voice entered his ears like a song. He heard it many times when he used to stroke her cheek or lick her fingers. "Yup, he's gone."

Her shoulders pulled down like a weight was lifted from them. "I knew I could count on you, Laito."

 _'Nfu, don't call my name like that.'_ He had heard her make wondrous sounds nobody else but him can erupt from her throat. It was delicious and it made him wish that sounds were real, edible things, because that was how lovable she sounded when she called his name. And this time was less than beautiful.

Laito loved her more than anything, or anyone he'd ever loved. He had felt her skin wetly sliding against his and her fingers running through his hair, singing her deep fondness of him. It fueled him like how love should.

He couldn't hide that hint of desperation toning his voice. "Do you love me more than anyone else?"

Cordelia didn't miss it, and her emerald eyes softened. "Yes."

Laito's smile widened. _'You better..'_

She forced a better position so her hunched back straightened and didn't ruin her stance. Laito had never seen a woman so elegant trying to regain composure despite being damaged so, it moved him. He loved how futile her cautious breathing was to keep blood from seeping out of the wounds.

She weakly stretched out an arm. The moonlight made the crimson colors smeared over her fingers shiny, begging for his tongue to lap it all up.

Laito met her eyes, full of desire and luring him in. He affectionately raised a brow. "You never change, do you?"

Cordelia only chuckled as he stepped closer, gently taking her hand. She lifted two fingers to his chin, tipping it down. She lustfully gazed the peridot eyes she gave him, and knew the unshaking devotion they have for her. She had seen it far too many times with other pairs of orbs that she could never mistake that.

And what did she do? She returned them all with the same kind of adoration.

"I love you, Laito." She rested her head against his chest. "I mean that."

Laito squeezed her hand and let his jaw relax on her violet locks, taking in the melodious, halfhearted confession like vinegar.

She didn't love him. She was a wild little bird, and she let herself get caught in random cages. She was too greedy to peck crumbs from a single master.

 _'But that's okay. I adore you. Despite all you did, I had faded into your shadow too much to ever hate you. I love you deeply.'_

Cordelia was still staring into him, emerald piercing peridot. She was waiting for him to return her confession.

Words meant nothing to Laito. It was too easy to lie. Mere sound from parted lips were worthless. And she deserved far more than that

Laito disentangled his fingers from his mother to gently place both his hands on her small shoulders.

 _'And that's why…'_

A feminine scream tumbled out of a throat, then the loud rustle of a rose bush. Cordelia laid motionless with parted lips and opened eyes. She wasn't given enough time to process the turn of events even until death.

Like the rose petals draped over her bloodwashed body, she fell like one.

Laito stared down the sight before him in satisfaction.

"Good." He slid a tongue up a bloodstained finger. "Now you're mine for _eternity._ "

* * *

 **I felt like trying to practice my perception of the balcony scene of episode 8, so I wrote dis.**

 **I also thought of spelling out the fact that Laito didn't hate Cordelia. In fact. he wuv wuvs her so muach that he still agrees to bang her when she asked, even after she downright scarred him by hohohing with Richther exactly where he can see**

 **This is my first time doing Laito's POV so it might be a tad OOC.** **I tried to make the POV so that you know that Laito mutually loves Cordelia in the way she taught him: out of lust. I also did an effort to make it romantic, yet disturbing at the same time.**

 **And yea, I do know that I made a few differences here and there, but hey this fic will be over in less than 600 words if I didn't add the extra LaiDelia** **scenes** **(I feel disgusted 4 naming dis ship).**

 **So, how did I do?** **Review, or at least PM me your review. Tell me anything you think. Note me the things I did best or worst. Feedback is the bomb.**

 **And if you want to see more diahell fics, check out my profile. There's SubatsunxYui and PrprLaitoxYui ;) *LolThisFicMightNotBeTheBestPlaceToPromote *WhoWouldReadALaitoxCordeliaFic**

 **If you have a diahell fic request, PM me right away. Some time this month or the next, I plan to publish a YuixDiahell oneshot series. So if I'm out of ideas, I'll at least have some stocked.**

 _ **26/7/16 : reply to a darling guest:**_

 _ **guestguestguest : Thank you! Laitobae is a really complex character. At times he's easy to read, at others, friggin sherlock would be braineffed 4 trying to figure the prpr out xD I'm glad u think dis isn't ooc :) Done! I forgot to do that, I appreciate dat u pointed dis out, thank you! Huehue, alot of people say that I'm good at writing and it makes me feel really proud, yet nervous at da same tiem...**_

 _ **Thank u 4 reviewing~**_

 **Dat's it from me. Baii baiiii~ *CurrentlyHavingKouFeels**

 _ **Thankchu 4 Reading =^ ~ ^=**_

 _ **By the way, do you love apples? I loooove apples. So when I found a fanart of Rukibue tossing an apple I made an inhuman noise. MAH FAV MUKATRASH AND FAV FRUIT IN ONE PIC. IMMA EAT BOTH/shot. #Nyanchan'sRandomFangirlingGo**_

 _ **~TheNyanTree**_


End file.
